marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode:But I Didn't Shoot the Deputy
| image = | caption = Al shows genuine grief - over the loss of his bowling ball in "But I Didn't Shoot the Deputy". | season = 1 | episode = 3 | airdate = April 19, 1987 | overall = 3 | writers = Ron Burla | directors = Linda Day | guests = Thomas Hill Frank Lloyd J. Jay Saunders | network = FOX | production = 1.04 | previous = "Thinnergy" | next = "Whose Room Is It Anyway" '' | imdb = tt0642419 }}But I Didn't Shoot The Deputy'' is the third episode of Season 1 of the FOX sitcom Married... with Children, as well as the 3rd overall episode in the series. Written by Ron Burla, the episode was directed by Linda Day and premiered on FOX on April 19, 1987. Synopsis The neighborhood has a local robber on the loose. Steve and Marcy get a guard dog named Bella after their house is robbed, Al buys a gun to protect his home. A noise in the night puts both defenses to the test. Plot Cast Regular Cast *Ed O'Neill as Al Bundy *Katey Sagal as Peggy Bundy *Christina Applegate as Kelly Bundy *David Faustino as Bud Bundy *Amanda Bearse as Marcy Rhoades *David Garrison as Steve Rhoades *Buck the dog as Buck Bundy (uncredited) Recurring Cast *Frank Lloyd as Norris Guest Stars *Thomas Hill as Muldoon *J. Jay Saunders as Bronson Quotes *'Peggy:' Bud, guns are not toys. They are lethal weapons and should only be handled by responsible adults. *'Bud:' Well, when Dad was practicing his quick draws at the TV during Donahue... *'Marcy:' Look, we know Bella can be loud, and annoying, and the whole neighborhood hates his guts, but at least he's a good protector. *'Bud:' Gee, Mom, that's just what you say about Dad. *'Marcy:' Steve, is he really dead? *'Steve:' Yes, dear. *'Marcy:' How do you know? *'Steve:' Well, number one - he didn't respond to any of my commands... and number two - his brains are in the begonias. *'Al:' I gotta hand it to you. What a great job. That crate even feels heavy enough to have a dog in it. What'd you put in there anyway? *'Peggy:' Some rocks... and your bowling ball. *''starts crying'' Notes Title *But I Didn't Shoot The Deputy is the second line of Bob Marley's classic reggae song "I Shot the Sheriff". Trivia *Bella is never actually seen on screen. *This is the first time the audience gets a glimpse at the Rhoades' backyard. *This is the first time Marcy digresses when thinking about hurting someone. *Steve mentions the incident of Al shooting Bella again in "Where's the Boss?". Cultural References *Steve and Marcy's dog wasn't named after the actor Bela Lugosi as Al suggests, but after the New York feminist politician Bella Abzug who was very active in the seventies and known for her pugnacious attitude and large hats. She was a Democrat (though, Marcy mentions in later episodes that she herself is a Republican). Music *The people at the funeral hum "Amazing Grace". Locations *Bundy Residence *Rhoades Residence Sets *Bundy Living Room/Kitchen *Al & Peggy's Bedroom *Rhoades' Backyard Videos MWC fox promo - But I Didn't Shoot The Deputy|PHL17 Promo - But I Didn't Shoot the Deputy (1x03) External Links * *But I Didn't Shoot the Deputy on Bundyology *But I Didn't Shoot the Deputy - Illustrated Transcript on albundy.net *#03 But I Didn't Shoot the Deputy - MWC Podcast on Horrorphilia Category:Season 1 Category:MWC Episodes Category:Episodes